The Mystery Of The Jaffa Cakes
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Sherlock got some Jaffa Cakes but they now gone missing. Who took them.


**Random fan fiction as I had an idea in my head about something. Enjoy. (: **

**H**olmes is on his own in his room as Mrs Hudson, once more, trying to get the rent money off him but then he spend it on boxing and well didn't won it this time. As he sat in his chair with his violin, he look around and wondered of where his…Jaffa Cakes? Yeah that's the name of the new product that just came out, was.

**L**ooking around the whole room, he now realise that he been robbed. Jumping towards the door, Holmes had the violin in his hand still and wasn't pleased at all. Holmes is going to get to the bottom of this even if it takes all day.

**A**s he walked to the top of the stairs, his eyes glazed around as he wondered of where to start first with the torture. 'Watson' His mind told him so he started walking towards his room, without knocking, he walked in and look around and notice the Doctor looking right at him as he's placing his waistcoat on.

"**H**OLMES! Where are your manners of knocking?" Watson gasped as Holmes started looking around to see of where his Jaffa Cakes are.

**W**atson kept watching him, wondering of what he's doing. In the end, he started walking towards his desk, leans against it, arms cross against his chest as he rolled his eyes. "Holmes?"

**F**inally looking up, Holmes' eyes looks towards him. "Yeah my dear friend?"

"**W**hat are you doing?"

"**L**ooking for something…Jaffa Cakes evidence" Holmes kneels down and notice something but then sighed as he looks towards Watson, who got a smirk upon his lips as he couldn't believe of what's going on.

"**J**affa Cakes? Those new things that not long came out?" He asked.

**H**olmes nodded towards him before getting up from the floor. "Yes those, someone took them." He said as he looks around the room in one spin.

"**H**olmes are you telling me that you might think that I _took the Jaffa Cakes_?" Watson asked as he couldn't believe this still.

**H**olmes looks towards him before he walked out of the room, leaving Watson there stunned. 'Now whose next on the list' He thought more as he started heading towards the stairs. Slowly his mind went to Mrs Hudson.

"**N**annaayy wants my Jaffa Cakes. I am sure of it" He said as he headed towards the stairs and started walking down the stairs, one at a time as his mind is thinking through things.

**W**atson walked out of his room, towards the stairs, leaning against the railings as he looked down and notice Holmes heading towards the dinning room. "Typical" He said to himself as he started walking down the stairs to see of what Holmes got in mind next.

**H**olmes walked in to the dinning room but couldn't see the Nanny there. Frowning slightly, he turned and headed towards the kitchen and smiles to himself as he saw her making dinner. Placing a hand on his chin, he headed towards her. "Hello _Nanny_"

**M**rs Hudson turned and notice Holmes there, which was a shock for her as he doesn't usually come downstairs unless it's for a investigation. "Hello Mr Holmes and what can I do for you today?" She asked, still slightly annoyed that he hasn't paid the rent that week.

**B**efore Holmes opens his mouth, Watson entered the room and smirks to himself as he over heard Mrs Hudson's question and thought to answer it for him. Mrs Hudson listened to him and frowned slightly as she's confused now.

"**J**affa cakes? What on Earth are you two on about?"

"**H**olmes, I believe, has no Jaffa Cakes left over and well he started looking around and thought to ask you where they are, or at least have you seen them." Watson carried on explaining as Holmes left the room after searching the room.

**M**rs Hudson watched him go before looking towards Watson and gave him a nod as a understood. She still confused at that point.

**W**atson thought to leave her to it as he limped out of the room and watched Holmes screeching under the sofa. "Holmes give it up. You won't find them"

"**A**hh, so you _do_ know what I am on about then?" Holmes asked as he looks towards him.

**L**aughing slightly towards him, Watson shook his head as he walked by his side and leans against the wall. "Have you checked if Gladstone took anything? He can get the munches now and then and he sure loves chocolate" He suggested.

"**I** didn't thought of that Watson…" By that, Holmes got up and went back upstairs and in to his room. Looking around his dark and dusty room, he knew that he can't do anything so he sighed to himself as he headed towards the windows and started doing the curtains before turning and noticing Gladstone sleeping in his usual corner.

**H**olmes watched him for a while till he shook his head as he felt himself going in to a daydream. He started heading over towards the dog, kneeling down and notice a packet by his mouth. "Eww" He said as he pulled a face.

"**S**ee told you so. So it was pointless of asking people around the house. There's your evidence there my dear old friend." Watson said as he walked in to the room and over towards the chair, smirking softy towards him.

**N**ot looking towards him as he knew that Watson is right, he took the packet and threw it in to the bin as Gladstone open is eyes and gave a small burp.

"**T**here's your evidence there Holmes" Watson carried on saying as he laughed his head off.

**H**olmes gave him a evil look before walking over and poking Watson with his stick of the violin with a smirk before he sat on his desk, eyes on Gladstone for a moment.

"**A**nother case solve I suppose" Holmes finally said as Watson laughed.

"**I**ndeed so Holmes. Indeed so."

**Thee End.**

**~HHH**


End file.
